Rain On My Gothic Parade
by A.J. Sirkis
Summary: Meet Amasha. She is your average gothic dressing celtic witch. One day when she and her father came down to visit grandma Dianna in florida, for some reason Amasha was forbiden to go to the attic. Read what happens in *Rain On My Gothic Parade*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… like naruto and all of that stuff so shut your face! .

**A.J. Sirkis: **Woot! My second fanfic! I really hope you enjoy, and please review if you can.

"Blah"Speaking

'_Blah' _Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amasha squinted ahead to better her vision of the air port below her descending flight. Feeling her ears pop, she yawned to help her ears adjust to the altitude again. Finally she felt the huge commercial airline roar to a stop in front of the out stretched terminal. Amasha's curious hazel green eyes scanned down her window to see the many men hurrying to ready the luggage off of the plane. "Finally!" Said her father to her right, "I thought we would never land." Amasha smiled up at her father, "Well at least we made it?" Considering one of the engines were failing over the pacific on the way to Florida. The older man simply chuckled, "I bet your grandmother is anxious to see you." He said taking out the carry- on bags from the compartment above the seats. He handed Amasha her black sling pack and waited for an opening in the packed aisle. "Yeah, I can't wait to see her too!"

Before they had to move Amasha took out a small black hair tie and grabbed the bit of her hair on the back of her head and tied it in a spiky rat-tail. She moved a bit of the bangs that hung on the sides of her eyes. She ignored the awkward glances from the other passengers, _'So what if I' am gothic, you don't like it, don't look.'_ She thought while glaring at some preppy looking girls that passed by. Turning her attention back to her pixy cut, hair doo which was a mess from falling asleep. She tamed it a bit with a comb and was satisfied when she finally had it the way she liked it. She was starting to notice that her hair was beginning to fade back to dirty blonde after having it died black; she thought that it would last longer than that. _'Damn crappy hair die.'_ She thought looking back at her bangs.

Sighing, she took her father's arm as they squeezed into the aisle. After the flight attendant gave her polite good bye to them at the door of the plane, they started to walk down the long terminal. To Amasha it seemed like it was never ending; she has been wanting to see her grandmother for so long, now that they were finally in Florida… everything seemed like it was taking forever. As soon as they made it out of the gruelingly long terminal, Amasha started to look for her grandmother instantly. They were squished between all of the other passengers, so it was a little bit hard. It was almost claustrophobic between all of the annoying tourists. Babies were crying, people were arguing, and everyone just thought it was ok to just stand in the middle of the terminal doors. This was becoming way to aggravating for Amasha's father Dennis, "I can't take it anymore!" he groaned as he yanked Amasha out of the crowd and onto the tiled walkway in the middle of all of the terminals.

Amasha took a deep breath and shook her head disapprovingly up at her tempered father. "Hot head." She mumbled. Dennis's deep blue eyes gleamed, "Well, you wonder where you get it from sometimes." Amasha pouted, "I guess you're right." She said thorough pursed black lips. "Welcome to Florida!" Said a feminine/elderly voice from behind them, "Grandma!" Amasha rushed to her grandmother with open arms. "Oh ho!" Grandma Diana chuckled taking her precious granddaughter in her arms. Grandma Diana smelt of white diamonds perfume and her skin was as soft and as gentle as silk. Her fragile arms made a loving sanctuary for Amasha and always will. Amasha pulled back from the hug to take a look at her gentle but aging blue eyes. "I love what you did with your hair grandma!" Said Amasha happily, a slight blush came across Diana's cheeks and she smiled, "Why thank you dear." She said giggling slightly. Amasha loved what she was wearing! She had on a red dress with a silver necklace that held a huge pendant of the wiccan pentagram. She also wore pentagram earrings to match.

Grandma Diana's family descended from a great line of witchdoctors and Celtic Pagans. Diana was raised upon these practices, and will one day die as a devoted witch. Amasha was slowly starting to walk in her grandmother's footsteps, every reunion she had with her grandmother Diana… she hoped to learn more of the wiccan way. Diana gave a warm smile to her son and called him over, "Come here Dennis, I've missed you so much since you moved up to Ohio." Amasha watched her father and her beloved grandmother embrace each other humbly. _'As much as my father doesn't want to admit it… he really missed grandma.' _She sighed and smiled thoughtfully. The family knew grandma Diana was going to die soon… she was struggling with the fight for breast cancer, and it was slowly starting to overcome her. Just thinking about it was making Amasha want to cry. But she closed her eyes and took in a long ragged breath to calm herself down and smile.

"Well, we ought to get going before it starts to get dark; you never want to be wandering about in the bayous at night. Ya never know if them gators decide to get roused up." She said chuckling, taking out a small pouch from her purse. She handed it to Amasha, "I bought something for you Mash." Amasha gleamed with excitement, "Really grandma, what is it?" Amasha took the small blue and gold pouch; it jingled from the little bell in the front. Amasha put it around her neck and beamed up at her grandmother again. "Thank you grandma, what is in it?" she looked at it again and started to open it. Diana smiled wide and remembered her reaction, "It is your first pengalum Amasha. I had it made for you, hand crafted out of crystal and real shards of gold." Amasha gasped as she pulled out the beautiful crystal pengelum. It was clear crystal that had what looked like a small tornado of gold shards in the middle. It was held together by a small gold chain, as it sparkled in the light. "I hope you use it well, and charge it with plenty of positive energy!" Her grandmother said happy to see Amasha so thankful for her gift. "Oh thank you, thank you grandma!" Amasha hugged her again, "It's beautiful, and I love it!" Dennis couldn't help but smile too, "Well like you said mom, we ought to get going." He said while he picked up his carry- on bag. They both nodded and headed out to get their luggage, and they would finally begin to head out to the bayous.

A couple of hours later, her grandmother led them into a swamp filled area and followed a deserted dirt road. Amasha looked out the window and admired at how the trees were so droopy and creepy looking. She gushed when she saw some bats flying over head. Bats were her favorite animal in the world. "Look dad!" she exclaimed pointing out of the window. "I see that." He said looking out as well, "Amasha, what kind are they?" she thought for a moment and saw the color and the size of them and knew right away what kind they were; "They are fruit bats!" Diana nodded while chuckling, "Very good, you haven't lost your touch have you dear?" Amasha sighed happily, "Never."

Diana reached an area where it looked like there was a dock and a garage. She pushed a button on the visor and one of the four garage doors opened for her to drive into and park her impala. They got out of the car and gathered their things and headed out to the dock. There waiting at the old looking dock, was a huge airboat. "Come on children of the corn." Exclaimed Diana as she jumped onto back seat of the boat as if it were no problem. "She still has a little bit of jump left in her huh?" Dennis mumbled over his shoulder over to Amasha, "I don't think she will ever lose that adventurous side of her." Replied Amasha, shaking her head knowingly; Dennis got onto the second seat below Diana and Amasha sat at the bow of the boat like she always did as a kid. It was hard to believe now that she was nineteen. _'Oh how the years fly.'_ She thought sadly remembering high school. It was fun, but not as fun as visiting grandma Diana! With a roar, the airboat started and they were off into the swamp followed by grandma's echoing "YEE HAW!"

After about thirty minutes, they reached a river looking bank. It was dark, and fireflies lit their way down the enchanting waterway. All along the trees were paper lanterns that streamed all the way down the canal. Soon enough, rising out from the canopied trees, you could see an old, gothic looking mansion. Amasha was so happy to be here! Everything about grandma's place was inviting to her, and all of the things she could do would be endless when it comes to her religion. Out here she can be herself with no strings attached. "Well, we're here!" Diana shouted over the roar of the fan behind her. When the airboat finally shut off and was tied off, they began to load their things up to grandma's tall iron gates. Grandma said a spell from under breath and waved her hand, and the gates slowly creaked open. Amasha was always in complete amazement about what magick could do (in the Wiccan religion magic is spelt magick). The possibilities were endless at grandma's house! Dennis just waltzed in like it wasn't such a big deal since he was raised around all of this. He could do some pretty crazy stuff when it came to spells and predicting the future. That is where Amasha gets her abilities from. Amasha is an extreme medium, and she is prone to have premonitions in her dreams or while she was awake. She could also read minds… well… she tries sometimes but she fails every now and then; she is still learning after all.

They followed Diana into the huge mansion and didn't bother to push the door shut. "Amasha?" her grandmother stopped and asked, "Let's see if you can shut the door with your wand." Amasha nodded and took her wand out from its strap on her thigh and pointed it at the eight foot high door in front of her. She closed her eyes and charged her wand with forceful energy, and then she flicked her wrist. The door shut. "Good job!" Diana practically jumped for joy, "You're getting much, much better!" Amasha smiled sweetly and giggled, "Very good job Amasha!" her father patted her on the head and beamed proudly down at his daughter. Amasha felt praised enough so she put her wand away and continued toward the large stairway leading up to the second, third, and fourth floor. "Wait Amasha." Diana said warningly, edging her to listen to her heed. Amasha turned around to look at her grandmother. "Listen here" she warned pointing her finger at her, "I forbid you to go anywhere near the attic while you're here… do you understand?" Amasha cocked her head to the side, "What's up there?" she asked curiously, "And why can't I go up? I always go up there when I' m here?" Her grandmother put her hands on her hips, "Because I said so, now go find a room and come on down after you get dressed, dinner will be ready soon." Amasha nodded, "Yes ma'am." Dennis followed behind her, "Now Amasha" he began, "You heard what your grandmother told you right?" Amasha groaned, "Yeah, I know dad, "stay away from the attic" I know I heard her." Dennis scuffled up her hair before she went into a suite room, "No need to get an attitude, just want you to be ok that's all." Amasha didn't quite get what he was saying, why would she not be safe to go up into the attic? Maybe there was a ghost that didn't approve of guests that just decided to visit? She shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on her king size bed. "I missed this place." She muttered to herself as she sunk into the mattress. _'Well, I better start getting ready.'_ She affirmed as she opened one of her Emily the Strange duffle bags. She rummaged through all of her Tripp pants and Tripp shirts with all of the rest of her drool and gothic attire. She was happy when she found a Tripp dress that came down to her knees. It had Black lace on the bottom and on the short sleeves. It had red ribbon lacing in the middle that tied into a bow on the top. She wore fishnet stockings and black flat shoes to go with it. She then put on her spiked collar and checked herself in the mirror. Her white powder was starting to come off and so was her black lipstick. She got out her makeup and lined her eyes with black eyeliner and patted her face with ghostly white powder. She topped everything off by layering her lips again with her glossy black lipstick. She grabbed her spider earrings and put them on before putting her hair up into a rat-tail. She decided to take off her piercings for this occasion because her grandmother didn't really approve of them that much. She took off the four hoop earrings on her cartilage on both sides and the industrial bars going down in the middle of both of them. She then took off the one ring on her right eyebrow and her snake bites on her bottom lip. Finally she was done, _'Time to head down stairs.'_ she thought just before she heard Jamison, the butler, chime the dinner bell.

After dinner, Diana showed Amasha some of her books to study while she was here to better her spells. After that she kissed everyone goodnight, including the ghoulish looking Jamison who smiled shyly when he received a small kiss on the cheek. Amasha lay back onto her pillow and stared up at the canopy of the bed. She was still curious about what was in the attic. But she wouldn't dare go against her grandmother's orders. So all she could do was wonder as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any brand names mentioned in this fanfic.

A.J. Sirkis: Hey readers! Chapter two is up and ready to be read and reviewed. So please… review. I would love some feed back! T.T

"Blah"Speaking

'_Blah_' Thoughts

"_**Blah**_" Spell casting

**Chapter 2**

That morning, Amasha awoke to the warm rays of the sun seeping in from her long curtained windows. She stretched and groaned before taking in a long yawn. "Oh, I really missed these beds." She said to herself happily before sitting up to scratch her head a little. '_Time to get up I guess_.' She got out of bed and groggily walked over to her luggage. Taking out her brush and her clothes for the day, she made her way to the large bathroom on the far side of the room. She brushed her hair and noticed a basket on the sinks. On the top of the basket, there was a bow and a card, "Is this for me?" she said walking over to the basket and picked up the card. Sure enough it said her name in her grandmother's handwriting. '_Awe, how sweet!_' Amasha took off the bow and unwrapped the basket, inside was a new box of black hair die and other hair attachments. The attachments had all different kinds of colors like neon red, blue, pink, yellow, green, and purple. Also there were three packs of new hair ties for her. She jumped for joy and hugged the basket before putting it down to start getting dressed. She put on a pair of Tripp capris that had chains dangling from the back pockets and on the front left pocket. They fit tightly as if they were skinny jeans. She then put on a fishnet belly shirt that had long sleeves that hung down at the ends. Putting on over top of it, she put on a Tripp tank top that had a zipper opening in the front on her chest. Zippers also outlined the shirt along the bottom and around the arms.

Content with what she was wearing, she began to die her hair. When she was done, she was happy to see her hair back to a beautiful raven black. She dried it and then straightened it to a spiky emo cut. With another idea, she put in some of the purple extensions in her bangs and on the sides of her head, allowing the two on the sides to droop down by her face. "Hmmm…" she pondered overlooking her hair in the mirror; she realized that they were too long. "I guess I will have to cut them." She said to herself, taking out a pair of scissors from a drawer at the sinks. She cut them and trimmed them to the way she liked it and was finally satisfied. "That's better." She affirmed while admiring her new hair doo. She then topped everything off with her ghoulish makeup and accessories and she started to head out the door when something came to mind, her sketchbook! She might have some spare time today to draw a little bit. '_Now I can draw more pictures of the Akatsuki… and Pein!_' she sighed while gushing over how hot she thought he was. She was a very good artist not to mention. She already had some very detailed drawings in her sketchbook already, but she couldn't help herself when she wanted to draw Pein. _'If only he were real!'_ Her inner fan girl squealed in her mind, **"**That sounds like a good idea." She affirmed to herself looking at her black Emily the Strange sketchbook. She then skipped happily out of her room with her sketchbook held closely to her chest. She stopped when she remembered that she had forgotten something, _'Crap, I always forget things at the last minute!!'_ she made an immediate about face and started to head back to her room when she heard something down the hall. It was like a squeak followed by an eerie moan. Amasha froze in her tracks to look out her door in the direction of the noise. The noise started to continue as she took a step out into the dark hall. She blinked once and cocked her head to the side, _'Grandpa?' _ She thought to herself, figuring that it was the spirit of her deceased grandfather. Knowing that she was an extreme medium, she thought she could check it out and see if it was really him or not. Her heart jumped with joy at the thought of it. She ran down the hall and stopped when she realized that the noise was not coming anywhere near the other rooms or at the end of the hall;

It was coming from the attic.

She knew what her grandmother had said and frowned. "Grandfather wouldn't go up to the attic." She said out loud, feeling a bit uneasy. She looked up and saw the attic door on the ceiling. She reached her hand up to pull it down but she stopped when she thought of what her grandma might do if she got caught. That was a no go… even as curious as she was, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly a loud earth crashing boom shook the entire house. Amasha felt her heart jump as she fell to the ground. She began to panic for a second, but then she realized that it was just thunder outside…. Thunder?! Amasha ran down stairs to see Jamison the ghoulish butler waiting for her at the bottom of the stairway. "Good morning madam Amasha." He said bowing to her. Amasha stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Jamison, what's with the thunder? And good morning to you too." She said smiling halfheartedly and giggling nervously. Jamison pulled his lanky body back up and smiled slightly, "There is a category 4 hurricane heading our way, we should be alright madam, and please don't worry." Amasha gasped, "Category 4!" Jamison nodded slowly, "Holy crap!" Amasha dashed her way over to the dinning room and saw her father and her grandmother at the table eating breakfast, "Hey grandma, thank you for all the hair stuff, and did you know the hurricane is going to be a category 4 tonight?" Dianna looked up from her food to smile up at her beloved granddaughter, "Yes dear we know, everything will be ok, I set a protection barrier around the house so I assure you, we will be safe." Amasha sighed a great sigh of relief, "Well, I feel better now." Dennis overlooked his daughter and noticed that she changed her hair again, "I like how you did your hair Mash." Amasha smiled big; "Really dad, you think so?" she looked in a mirror and prepped it up a bit, "Absolutely!" Dianna added, "I think you look splendid." Amasha blushed slightly, "Awe stop it, you two are embarrassing me." She said squirming. They all smiled including Jamison who just walked into the dinning room, "Well, come on and sit down dear, eat some breakfast."

After breakfast, and talking about Greek mythology, Dennis went out into the living room to go paint and Dianna took Amasha to her special room. This was the room where she did rituals in. All of her supplies were here in this enormous room. Amasha stepped foot into the candle lit room and memories started to flash back to her. Dianna saw that she was off in a daze and patted her shoulder, "Come on Mash, let's practice." Amasha smiled and giggled, feeling a bit embarrassed. Dianna made her way across the room where a huge altar was set. She picked up some books and handed them to Amasha, "Here are some books I bought for you to take home and read." Amasha beamed, "Really grandma, thank you!" she said, practically jumping in her knee high combat boots. The older woman chuckled, "Alright, do you have your wand?" Amasha gasped and smacked the top of her head, "That's what I forgot, sorry grandma, I'll be back!" Dianna chuckled again as the rambunctious teen ran out of the room with the big books in her arms. "She will make a fine witch someday."

Amasha ran up to her room and put her books down; she found her wand and dashed back down stairs. She stopped in her tracks to look at what her dad was painting. Not disturbing him, she looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly when she noticed that he was painting a beautiful picture of her mother. _'He's so in love.'_ She thought slowly walking away so that he wouldn't lose his concentration. Amasha ran back into the room, "Hey grandma I'm back…" Amasha felt her heart drop to her stomach when she noticed that her grandmother was lying on the floor motionless. "OH MY GODDESS, FATHER, JAMISON!!!" Amasha sprinted over to her grandmother and gently turned her over to her back. "Grandma, grandma are you ok? Please talk to me!" Amasha blinked the tears out of her eyes and tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't stir. The two troubled men came running into the room after Amasha's desperate cry. "Mom!" Dennis shouted hysterically, running to his mother's side. Jamison held an expression on his face that Amasha had never seen before, he looked so worried. _'I can't believe this is happening!'_ thought Amasha as she buried her face into her hands. "We have to get her to a hospital!" exclaimed Dennis picking her up in his strong arms. Jamison shook his head, still carrying that same look on his face, "No master Dennis, we cannot leave the property!" he exclaimed, resting his hand on Dennis's broad shoulder. Dennis shot a confused stare at his butler, "Are you kidding me Jamison?! She could be dying… we have to leave!" With that said he started to leave the room at a quickened pace. Jamison turned his attention to Amasha who was still crying on her knees, "Madam Amasha..." Jamison knelt down by her side and held her close to his chest. Amasha grasped the top of his shoulder to try and embrace him back, when suddenly Amasha had a severe premonition. Her eyes shot open and she gasped; Jamison knew what was happening, so he waited until she came out of it. Amasha felt more tears flow out of her wide eyes as she saw the vision play in her mind. Finally she came out, "Madam Amasha, what did you see?" he said in a worried tone. Amasha started to shake, like she was panicking. "No…" she whispered, "NO DAD DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!!" Amasha dashed away from Jamison who had an idea of what she saw and he quickly ran after her.

Amasha darted her way out to the front door which was already open. Amasha couldn't believe what she was seeing. Huge knee trees were being ripped out of the ground and shot into the air, the sky was black as a raven's feather, and lightning and rain was being shot violently out of the sky. Dennis was just about to turn on the air boat when Amasha whipped out her wand and said an incantation, "_**Amores ente tu pullente!"**_She flicked her wand in a zig zag motion and pointed the red, illuminated wand at the back of the boat. A beam of light shot out like lightning and snatched the back of the boat. She grabbed her wand with both hands and yanked the boat back on to the shore. Dennis fell off of his seat and jumped up to look at his daughter with a mortified expression on his face, "Amasha, what the hell do you think your doing?!" Amasha felt as if she were going to cry again, "If you leave, you and grandma are both going to die!" she replied over the raging storm. Dennis clenched his fists, "We can't just let her die Amasha!" Amasha started to become infuriated for some reason. Why can't he understand how much he meant to her? He was all she had left, and her premonitions were never wrong! "Don't leave me here alone in this world; I won't let you leave like mom did!" Dennis froze, her words shot through him like a spear. He saw Amasha trying to hold back her tears as her shoulders shook. "Alright Amasha… we just need to pray that the divine don't decide to take her tonight!" Amasha breathed a sigh of relief, "Now please dad, and come back inside before we all get killed!" Dennis then formed a plan, "Alright, I will create the protection barrier like grandma did and I will need you to get her protection spell books for me!" Amasha nodded in acknowledgement and ran back inside when Jamison met her half way, "Madam Amasha, I will bring Mistress Dianna back inside, I will need for you to help me to open a circle for her and do some spells." Amasha nodded,"Right!"

The storm was starting to roar even more furiously than ever; they had to hurry. Amasha ran back inside and made her way quickly back into the special room and grabbed Dianna's protection books and brought them back into the living room. Jamison was already starting to bring her upstairs and Dennis was waiting for his daughter soaking wet from the violent storm raging above them. "Do you have them?" he asked with a slight bit of panic in his voice. Amasha was so worried about everyone; especially grandma Dianna! Dennis finally found the page where the barrier spell was at. "Amasha, go ahead and see to your grandmother." Dennis took his daughter into his loving arms and held her tight. Amasha could feel the warmth in his embrace and it immediately calmed her down. "I love you sweetheart… I will always be here, no matter what." Amasha felt tears start to well up in her eyes again; she smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too dad." Dennis kissed her on the top of the head, "Alright, I will be up there in a minute, go help Jamison." Amasha nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Dennis stepped out into the courtyard and faced the storm, "You will harm my family no longer." He whispered as if he were speaking to the storm. "Why mother goddess… why so soon…"

* * *

Amasha finally made it to the fourth floor where the master bedroom was and the hallway where her room was. She ran into her room first and grabbed her ritual clothing such as her robes, cloak, wand, ritual pentagram, her atheme, and her grimore (spell book). She knew all the other things she needed were in her beloved grandmother's room for sure. So she didn't bother getting anything else. She got dressed quickly and tied her cord around her waist along with her atheme, and she headed down the hall to the master bedroom. She came into the room and saw that her grandmother was as pale as a moth. Jamison held her hand and never took his worried eyes off of her. Amasha had to get herself grounded and calm before she did this. "Jamison," she started while taking in a calm breath. Jamison looked her way, "Please light some candles for me." Jamison bowed, "Yes madam, right away." Jamison left the room to go get some candles while Amasha stood at the foot of her grandmother's bed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, _"I have to do this right."_ She opened her eyes, now determined to save her grandmother's life. She closed the curtains and with all her might, she pulled the king size bed, Grandma Dianna and all, to the middle of the huge room. She quickly walked over to the far side of the room to the right side of the bed where she kept all of her supplies. She grabbed five silver torches and laid them on the floor. She then grabbed a basket of oils and herbs. She also got the grinder and some incense, along with a hawk feather and a wolf pelt. The last thing she grabbed was some red, blue, yellow, green and white fairy dust. She first made a big circle around the bed with the white dust and for every corner of the pentagram; she placed every color to its place in a pile according to the points. She then got the torches and placed them on top of all of the piles of dust. Taking out her wand she stood on the outside of the circle, and still in the middle her grandmother lay motionless. Remembering what she had to do first she put her wand away, realizing her mistake and took out her atheme. _**"As above so below, lend me this strength now bestow. In perfect love and perfect trust, bring fourth thy familiars to my side!" **_ Suddenly, the wolf pelt and the hawk feather morphed into the animals they represent! Bursting into the air, the hawk cried proudly and made his way over to Amasha's shoulder. The wolf pelt began to rise and slowly it morphed into a beautiful grey wolf. His amber eyes radiantly burned facing Amasha. "Please aid me friend." Amasha pleaded to the wolf. He then trotted his way to her side and licked her hand. "Please oh mother goddess, give me strength!"

Jamison and Dennis quietly made their way back into the room with many candles in hand. "Are you sure you can do this sweetheart?" Asked Dennis worried. Amasha turned to look at her father; her familiar's did the same. "Yes dad, I know that you wouldn't be able to do this since you did all of that outside, and I know Jamison doesn't do magick… so I have to do this." Dennis nodded and smiled, "I trust you hun, now concentrate." Dennis looked at the wolf and the hawk and smiled, "Tanka…" he addressed the wolf; he simply perked his ears up, "Protect her and lend her your strength." Tanka nodded at Dennis and looked up at Amasha and whined when he noticed Amasha's worried and yet determined expression, "Quota," Dennis addressed the brown hawk, "Please guide my daughter and bestow her with knowledge and wisdom." Quota fluffed his feathers and chirped in a way of saying he will. "Dad, Jamison, could you please light the incense and the candles?" They both nodded and set everything up and did as they were told. When every candle was lit and every incense was lit, she pointed to the silver bell on the book shelf near her father, "Dad could you please invite the God and Goddess here?" Dennis nodded and rang the bell. Amasha closed her eyes and meditated for a moment. Quota and Tanka stayed close to her side as she did so. Quota rested his head on hers and Tanka leaned up against her and put his head in her left hand. She was now grounding herself… She imagined that she was a small seedling and she grew into a giant tree. Now she finally felt the energy seeping from her pores now. The rays of the moon… the power of the Goddess.

When Amasha opened her eyes they were now a luminous evergreen. With her right hand she took her atheme and pointed it to her side where the white dust lay, outlining the circle. Suddenly Quota and Tanka's eyes started to glow white. _**"I cast this circle around thrice!"**_ As soon as she said those words, a white energy came out of the Atheme and struck the outlined white fairy dust. The dust began to glow and the torches began to float off of the ground. With Amasha's left hand she reached for her wand, _**"Flamare!" **_And with a circular flick of the wrist, all of the torches set a flame! Now she was ready to cast this circle. As she walked the energy coming out of the atheme continued to follow behind her like running a piece of chalk along a sidewalk. Quota and Tanka followed by her side passing there energy to her. After she traced the circle three times she stopped where she begun at the foot of the bed. _**"As above so below, I cast this circle thrice about!" **_After that was said she held her atheme up high and the circle illuminated with pure energy. Tanka and Quota entered and Amasha cut her opening and entered, "Dad, Jamison, come in," she said keeping the opening ready for them to enter. They both entered and she shut the opening. Amasha put her atheme away into its sheath and went to her grandmother's side, as so did Dennis and Jamison. It was now three in the afternoon and the storm was still becoming worse, "It hasn't hit us hard yet." Said Dennis sitting beside his sick mother. Amasha looked over to Quota, "I need you to help me wake her up and heal her, can you do that?" Quota replied with a nod and Tanka sat down. Amasha sat down by her grandmother and took out her wand. Dennis stood up and gave her and Quota some room. With Amasha sitting on Dianna's left and Quota at her right, Amasha pointed her wand above her grandmother's head and Quota bowed with his wings spread. _**"Rosemary, sage, and aloe, heal this soul and grant her anew. Bring her to life, awake!" **_Amasha's wand started to glow green and Quota raised his head high as a fairy like dust draped over Dianna. When the light faded, they waited. Tanka whimpered and jumped up onto the bed to lie down beside her, resting his head in her lap. Quota perched on Amasha's shoulder as they all waited in silence. "Grandma?" Suddenly, Dianna's eyes flitted open, "GRANDMA!" Amasha took her hand, "Dear Amasha…" Amasha smiled warmly and cried silently. Dianna smiled at her too feeling so proud of her. That was when Amasha noticed…

No one else… not even the flicker of the candles were moving.

Amasha looked around confused and scared, "Grandma… what's happening?" Dianna sat silently for a moment, "I am going to die Amasha…" Her heart just about stopped beating. "No…" Amasha was just about to speak again but Dianna hushed her, "Amasha… you are going to become a great witch and a beautiful woman one day…" Amasha's vision was blurred by the tears flowing out of her yellow/ green eyes, "No grandma… don't go…" she managed to say while sobbing. Dianna smiled at her again warmly, "But there is a way for me to live on Amasha." Amasha jumped slightly, "What is it I will do anything!" Dianna began to cough up blood in her hands, "GRANDMA!" Amasha started to cry harder, "Please tell me!" Dianna whipped the blood from her mouth and glanced up to her granddaughter weakly, "Seek out… the rejected man… the man of snakes…" Amasha didn't understand what she was saying, "What do you mean grandma?!" Dianna was starting to fade away slowly, close to death, "This is the only way… take Tanka and Quota, your belongings." Dianna grasped Amasha's arm, "Now is the time to go to the attic…" Amasha's eyes widened…

"The…attic."

Dianna took her free hand and waved it above her head, making a huge ball of energy in the palm of her hand. She muttered an incantation and threw the ball of energy out of the room and to the attic. "It is now unlocked." Said Dianna weakly, "Now is your chance, go…" Amasha leaned into Dianna so that she could hear, "But what if it is too late?!" Dianna glared up at Amasha, "Trust me and go!" Amasha shot up from the bed and Quota and Tanka could move again, they knew just what to do. Amasha cut the circle and went through, and then shut it again. She ran and didn't look back, "I LOVE YOU DAD, GRANDMA, JAMISON!!!" She grabbed all of her things and did what her grandmother told her, it all didn't make sense, but she had to trust her. Tanka and Quota stood waiting for her outside her door, "Alright, let's go!" All three of them made their way to the attic door. She stopped in front of the door handle and hesitated to grab it. She wanted to look back… but she didn't dare, she grabbed the handle and pulled it down. The stairs flew down almost hitting her, they fell down with a slam and she and her two faithful familiars followed her. When they made it up to the top, she and the two others looked around. Amasha looked at them both, "I think I can do the rest on my own now. They both nodded at her and turned back into the feather and the pelt. Amasha put them in her bag and took another step forward. It was dark. Then only light that could be seen was from the attic door and from the window that was darkened slightly by the storm. She felt a bit nervous, but she had to do this. She took another step and the attic door slammed shut behind her. She gasped and ran back to it. She grabbed the handle and tried to open it… but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the window was crashed open by a large branch, causing a huge gust of wind to burst into the room. She screamed and fell back, whipping out her wand. When the wind came through, it lit all of the candles in the attic, illuminating the whole room. It was strange that they would do this. Only someone casting a spell could do that. She stood up slowly and looked at the middle of the floor.

There was a drawn pentagram in the middle…

But what frightened her was that it was drawn in blood. She gasped again when the bloody pentagram lit up in a red light. It was a magickal circle… waiting for someone to enter. Amasha gulped. "I can't be scared… I have to save grandma." She put her wand away, and she unsheathed her atheme. She approached it slowly and started to meditate. She grounded herself again and entered the circle with all of her things. Her cloak batted in the wind even harder when an unknown energy came from the floor. The whole circle started to shine in a white blinding light. Amasha screamed, she thought she was going to die… she felt an immense pressure and then she felt like she was falling. She continued to scream until she saw black. It was like she was sleeping… no… like she was flying but she couldn't see. _"Am I dead?" _she thought as she continued to feel as if she were blind and flying. _"People were right about it being peaceful when you go… its painless… relaxing."_ She thought, but she suddenly felt like she was on the ground. Like she was lying down in wet mud; drops of water were platting her face like it was raining.

Her vision was now starting to come back to her, as she slowly started to stand up. Her head felt as if it were spinning. Now that her vision was back, she noticed… she was in a forest. _"Where the hell am I?"_ she thought taking another look around. _"I didn't think the ALL looked like this?" _(The ALL is like heaven to someone in the Wiccan religion) She looked at the ground and saw that all of her things were still with her. _"This can't be right." _She pinched herself and realized that she wasn't dreaming or dead…

She was in another realm.

She blinked and tried to sponge everything in. Rubbing her temples, she gained her composure. _"I have to remember why I am doing this… for grandma."_ She picked up her things and started walking. She walked for what it seemed like hours… but she was getting nowhere! Then she had an idea, wolves are very good at tracking things down. Amasha stopped and pulled out Tanka's wolf pet and summoned him; Tanka appeared and wagged his tail, happy to see that she was ok. Amasha bent down and pet him, "Can you help me find a place that has civilization Tanka?" the wolf panted and barked happily and began to walk ahead, "Alright, but when we find a place, you need to be dismissed ok?" Tanka nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Amasha started to see buildings. She pulled her hood up because it was still raining pretty hard. Tanka looked back at her and wagged his tail. "Alright thank you Tanka." She said scratching behind his ears. He then morphed back into the pelt. She put him back into her bag and made her way over to the dark looking town. Everything was really shady and kinda scary; she couldn't help but be a little bit afraid. As she made her way through the what it seemed like a run down slum of a town she stopped when she heard voices. She looked to her right and saw three people talking. _"Oh shit!"_ She thought as she ducked behind some bushes. She peeked up and observed them a bit. _"No way…"_ All three of them looked like cosplayers…. Of the Akatsuki. One was Tobi, one was Konan, and the other one was… Pein. Damn they were good cosplayers too! That Pein cosplayer looked exactly like him, and the girl who was Konan she couldn't really see her face, her back was turned to her. And the one as Tobi was perfect too! She couldn't stop looking at the one cosplayer for Pein! _"Oh my god he is so fine!"_ she thought practically drooling. She then started to listen in on their conversation, "We need to secure the nine tails some how and soon." Said the Tobi cosplayer, "I understand, but we need more time." Said the Pein cosplayer. _"Wow, kinda going over the top are you?" _Suddenly, the Tobi cosplayer shot a glance straight at Amasha. _"FUCK!"_ she ducked and hoped he didn't see her. She peeked up again and they were gone. _"What the hell?"_ she scratched her head wondering what was going on. Was she going crazy? Suddenly a hand and a cloth flashed in front of her face and covered her mouth. Amasha screamed from behind the cloth and tried to wiggle free. She froze when she felt a sharp knife like object touch her neck. "Don't move," a womanly voice said. Amasha started to feel lightheaded, and then sleepy… and then

Black.


End file.
